Even In Death
by Dark-Elric
Summary: "Aún recordando... se que ya no estarás aquí" Más allá de todo lo que significaba para él, todo se derrumbó... su vida cambió... Y solo aprendiendo una nueva lección de vida, su porvenir le dará dos opciones ¿Continuar o detenerse?


Aquí con otro fic, (dejando de lado los demás sin terminar)…

_**Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Rekinjutsushi)**_ no me pertenece sino a su creadora _**Hiromu Arakawa**_. Todos sus personajes y casuales características son los que ella ha inventado.

Pero como esta vez quise cambiar un poco, habrá un poco de Ooc. (Out of Character) pero no tanto.

Creo que el género Angst se destacará y cómo debo aclararlo al principio, tendrá YAOI. (Por consecuente, también habrá… lo que tenga que haber)

"**Even In Death"**

_Capítulo 1: Cementerio_

Ya había pasado más de dos meses de ese hecho, de esa ocasión fúnebre, pero él igual asistía como si fuera la primera vez. Como si fuese el día donde lo enterraron después de ese nefasto velatorio. Recordaba con claridad las pocas personas que habían concurrido y los escasos pésames que había recibido, pues claro, él era el único que conocía con total detalle al fallecido… lo conocía porque era su hermano.

Todos los demás eran pocos conocidos y alguna que otra persona influyente en su vida pero nada más que eso.

¿Por qué había lo dejado tan desprotegido?

Esa era la pregunta que lo carcomía mentalmente durante cada segundo en los que pesaba en él, su forma de pensar, sus promesas, su vida…

Ese día tétrico, para él, se había resistido ante las intensas ganas de desahogarse, despojarse de ese dolor por perderlo y nunca más recuperarlo. Y así lo había hecho, se mostraba indiferente, ausente, perdido… No iba a dejar que los demás le vieran indefenso y débil ante ese acontecimiento. No lo permitiría. Por esa razón, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra al igual, que tampoco había hecho gestos perceptibles para los demás.

¿Por qué el inentendible destino se lo había llevado?

No lo sabía, pero si tenía algún vano significado, aún no lo había encontrado. Creer que el porvenir sería mejor, era un grave error que no se dejaría cometer de nuevo.

Aquel día, lluvioso casualmente, pasaba como si fuera una película vieja por su mente. Los llantos de su amiga de la infancia lo habían estremecido hasta lo más profundo de su alma; al igual que un cálido abrazo que recordaba con angustia, uno de los más raros, es decir, jamás se hubiera esperado que él lo abrazara pero así había sido.

Pelinegro, ojos profundos más que la noche, piel blanca y arrogancia insuperable, así era, el Coronel Roy Mustang lo había abrazado. Lo había hecho con una intención de protección o para transmitirle que no estaba solo, todos los demás estarían junto a él cuando lo necesitase.

"Así es… cuando los necesitase" pensó algo angustiado mientras observaba con detalle la tumba de su fallecido hermano. Alphonse Elric.

Volviendo a la actualidad, él se hallaba en frente de ella hace más un hora, pero poco le importaba que el desgarrante frío atentara contra su delicada salud. Claro, nada le importaba. Su vida había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tan drásticamente que apenas se daba el tiempo de respirar pausadamente y decirse a sí mismo "Esto pasará". Sus esperanzas por mejorar, se hallaban más que perdidas. Había dejado de ser el tan famoso Edward Elric, el alquimista de Acero reconocido en toda la zona de Central y sus alrededores. Había dejado de ser él mismo; ya no se enojaba por las burlas a su estatura, ya nunca sonreía, apenas salía de su habitación de donde se alojaba…

Solo se dedicaba a mantener vivo el recuerdo de su hermano. Por eso siempre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el cementerio; mirando esa parte que ocupaba los restos de la armadura que alguna vez almacenó el alma de Al.

-¿Por qué lo mataste? – preguntó en un susurro. Esperar que esa pregunta se la respondiera el aire era algo que se le había hecho costumbre en las últimas semanas.

El dolor lo acompañaba sin descanso; no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Lo había dejado tan desprotegido ante su asesino, una y otra vez se planteaba la escena pero era lo mismo… cualquiera hubiera sido su forma de actuar el resultado siempre habría sido igual.

-¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte? ¡Sal ya! – vociferó con enojo o más bien, la furia que le tenía a aquel. No había quitado su vista de la lapida, pero sabía que **él** estaba oculto entre las estatuas que adornaban una de las entradas al lugar.

-¿Quieres verme sufrir? ¡Ya lo estás viendo!– gritó con impotencia, a tal punto, que sintió como sus fuerzas lo traicionaban y lo hacían caer de rodillas al descuidado pasto. No bastó más tiempo para que sus contenidas ganas de llorar se hicieran presentes.

Lloraba. Sus lágrimas humedecían sus ojos y se deslizaban con lentitud por la tersa piel de su cara hasta perderse en el pequeño recorrido. El frío de esa tarde lo helaba más de lo normal, era más que obvio que eso se debía a la poca ropa que llevaba; una camisa blanca más delgada que cualquier otra tela conocida y su típico pantalón negro. – Si quería mantener una buena salud, no lo iba a lograr de esa manera.

-¿Por qué él? –susurró mientras, desde su posición, se daba media vuelta para asegurarse de al menos verlo. Al hacerlo, varios de sus cabellos dorados que cubrían su espalda se movieron bruscamente, normalmente lo llevaba atado en trenza pero en esos momentos, estaba suelto dejando al descubierto sus largos cabellos rubios.

Una sombra desde el otro extremo le bastó. No era una estatua, era **él.**

-¿Aún sigues sufriendo? No lo parece. – Suspiró resignado – Aún no es suficiente. – dijo el dueño de la sombra minutos antes de marcharse de su escondida posición. Caminó un par de pasos para luego darle la espalda al rubio sollozante.

Edward lo vio marcharse, más no dijo nada. Bajó su mirada y la enfocó en los pequeños insectos que surcaban el pasto. Sus lágrimas habían caído sobre algunos de ellos; observó curioso ante tal situación.

"Si una hormiga se muere, no afectará directamente a sus pares… si un humano lo hace… ¿podría ocurrir lo mismo?" pensó mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que aún caían de sus dorados ojos.

Tendría que haber continuado con mis otros fics (son muchos más de los que tengo publicados aquí), pero otro bloqueo me detiene, así que esa es la razón de porqué escribiré este fic. (Cuando tenga un bloqueo en este, escribiré otro y así sucesivamente xD)

Matta ne!


End file.
